


Talk Is Cheap

by burgerkhal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgerkhal/pseuds/burgerkhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll lower myself for a kiss on his lips, but instead moan softly against his ear. "Stevie, please!". Yes, I'll do just that, and he'll go "Bucky... I need you".</p><p>But instead he finds himself looking up to Steve's eyes in absolute amazement. Gobsmacked. Petrified with astonishment. Because he has that effect on him, and he can never give it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> written at 1am and an early xmas gift for a friend over on tumblr!

\- Steve?

\- Yeah Buck? What is it?

Steven Grant Rogers. _He knows you so well, Barnes_. He thinks as he licks his lips nervously, but still pushing a smile on them. It's not their first time together, but every time feels different. His stomach tumbles just at the sight of Steve, worse than when he was a teenager, still he enjoys this sensation. The nerves before looking into his honest eyes and... A kiss can wait, that's what he always tell himself, and instead plays the lost clown. He gazes just enough time at Steve, who starts waving a hand in front of Bucky.

\- Hey soldier, still there?

\- Yeah, just...

He closes his eyes slowly, breathing in as he places his head on Steve's firm chest, hearing his heart never skipping, missing the off-beat from when Steve was smaller. This is also a new Steve. He can never get quite used to him, but cherishes how his eyes are still the same, his big dumb grin too. He breathes in again, turning his head away from Steve's gaze. The fresh smell of the Christmas tree in the common room reaches even to where they lay now, mingling with the warmth of Steve's skin. Breathe out, releasing his breath over Steve's navel.

A well placed hand over Steve's stomach, and he starts making small circles on his belly. Always nervous of taking the first step, he does like when Steve starts by kissing him, biting lips and maybe going lower and lower until he's licking a nipple before rubbing it with a rough thumb. But he's different. When Buck initiates, it's shy, it's slow, he basks on every inch of hidden skin, of shown skin, losing himself in thoughts.

_I'll kiss here first and blow air over the wet area, make him twist a little._

_I'll place a hand over his pants, tease a little on his cock. Wait until I see a blush rise on his cheeks._

_I'll place myself on him, I won't ride him, because there's still clothes. I'll look into his eyes, make him smile, rub my ass a little on him and feel the begging twitch._

_I'll lower myself for a kiss on his lips, but instead moan softly against his ear. "Stevie, please!". Yes, I'll do just that, and he'll go "Bucky... I need you"._

But instead he finds himself looking up to Steve's eyes in absolute amazement. Gobsmacked. Petrified with astonishment. Because he has that effect on him, and he can never give it up. Instead he finds himself getting hard, even before touching Steve beyond a hand on his stomach. Watches with sinful need Steve's deft hands placed on his back, reaching low and squeezing, pulling, bringing him on top of Steve.

He used to be the one to pull Steve on top. He enjoys the feeling immensely, and the memories of tiny Steve riding him... Yes, it was all in his head back then, but this is real, and his cock twitches, his belly tenses with Steve placing him on top. _Look at his eyes, my God, James..._ he's huffing with ache, ragging his breath when Steve licks on his fingers and rubs down the cleft of his ass, dragging his visibly unnecessary boxers down his cheeks. A finger lingers there... just circling ever so slowly. Bucky whimpers, hardening by the second, and barely clinging on to Steve's shoulders.

And Steve... Steve just looks at Bucky with those eyes, thoughts going nowhere in particular as his fingers play around Bucky's soft ass, watching the pretty pink tip of his cock bob as he shakes. _The tease of him, I bet I look like I'm about to cry._ He was more sensitive, on many ways his body responded with excess: he cried more often, he got hard quicker, he moaned louder, and Steve took delight in pulling every stop, pulling on every string before Bucky's entire body shakes like a leaf.

Steve takes one of his legs and slips Bucky out of his boxers, the other leg naturally just shake them off. Why _am I always the first one to end up naked?_ He does wonder half oblivious, or maybe not. Hips rocking slowly on Steve's groin, pressing down, feeling him _starting_ to rise. He mewls miserably, overtaken by the slightest tinge of pleasure... of pleasing Steve, _getting fucked by Steve_.

\- Stevie... i'm begging you.

Never good at resisting, were we Barnes? Sliding off Steve, he rolls his stomach back on the bed, and pulls on Steve's jogging pants, practically wants to rip them off. No surprise when Steve's cock pops off, rolling a slick little pearl of precum. He hid it well under a tight poker face... but Bucky ignores the fact and kisses the pink tip, licking off the droplet and surrounding the shaft, swallowing it with his plump lips, rubbing them along the skin, tongue swirling around it until Steve's length is deep in his throat.

He rests there, Steve's cock deep in his mouth, him trying to breathe through his nose, and he starts bobbing, up, down, pulling off once to suckle on the slit of his friend, his lover. Rubbing his right palm underneath it, as he dives down again, opening his eyes, finding Steve's gaze and blushing hot. Suffocating a moan because the sheets of the bed bother his own erection. _Just take me Steve, for fuck's sake just pull me off your pretty dick._

\- Buck... Bucky...

He does smile even though he's sucking cock, because oh Steve's little moans are just what he needs... That is, when Steve forces him lightly to look up, with a thumb on his jaw, rubbing gently, and dragging him off, but bringing him up for a kiss. Locking lips and tongue, Bucky feels Steve's hunger, the saltiness fading away the longer the kiss deepens, trying not to slip on Steve's slick cock, under pressure of coming from the smallest sensation.

He hisses under his breath when two strong hands push him down and he feels the sticky tip rub against his asshole, biting his lower lip and digging his nails into Steve's back. He takes a second there, reveling in the sensation, rubbing against it slowly, slowly... His dick bumping against his belly when he takes Steve's shaft surely and pushes it against his hole. The sting is sweetly blinding, as Steve's tip goes in him.

A wail of need satisfied, of pleasure's verge approaching.

He moans and breathes in, Steve's cock going a little deeper, a little slow, until he just drops on him, squirming and red all over his face. He leans down to kiss Steve again, to feel assured, and is surprised when his Stevie slides a hand on his aching dick, and rubs along with his thrusts. He pulls himself up to place his eyes on the ceiling, arching his back...

\- Look at me, Bucky. Look...

They melt in each other's eyes, Steve's free hand caressing his cheek, the other busy at Bucky's erection, sliding in rhythm to his quickening thrusts, Steve's cock in him, pumping in and out of his ass. Sickeningly sweet, losing himself in this overwhelming moment, he feels himself tighten on the shaft, Steve mirroring with his hand, deepening his gaze.

\- Fuck me, Bucky. Fuck me...

He complies. Captain's orders, after all. He quickens his pace, relishing in Steve's cock engorged in him, Steve's hand increasing, no, doubling his neediness. And then... silence, he chokes on his orgasm, contained, before crying out and spilling himself on Steve's palm. He keeps Bucky firm with his other hand as he licks cum off his fingers. With a motion he's done, pulling Bucky close by the back of his neck, starts pumping into him, abandoning restraint. Three, four, five more deep thrusts and Steve comes hard in him. Steve holds him, the tremors of his orgasm running down his spine, bucking on his hips as they both moan into each others lips, sealing a kiss on it.

They lay on top of each other. Silence for a few minutes, hard breathing rolling down to nothing. He falls to Steve's side, looking at him. Still in disbelief.

\- I'm so lucky to have you.

And he means it. Steve's sleepy, fluttering eyelashes meet his gaze, making him give up that stupid smile of his. Both falling asleep, heart to heart, a lazy arm over another and a tangle of twining legs. There's peace here... and Bucky sighs with a smile.


End file.
